


The Call

by WinterFang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Guilt, Other, Past, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think might've happened in Avengers the Movie.</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short, I thought this might've happened in the movie.

Her fist swung up to meet his cheek, but he blocked it and kicked her hard the the stomach.

She gasped and fell back, he lunged for her again.

Her foot met with his chest, sending him back. She rolled over an grabbed a rod, swinging it in his direction, it missed him.  
He pulled out and arrow and his bow, it unfolded neatly. Then he shot it at her, it went through her foot.  
She cried out loudly, dropping the rod and reached for the arrow, trying to pull it out. He folded his bow back and got on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. Then his first started to connect with her face, over and over again, making her spit blood out on his face, which made him even more angry.  
He continued to punch her, on the third punch her hear her whine in pain. He growled and punched her again, hearing her ragged breaths was starting to get to him, he pulled back from her and grabbed a hold of his arrow and then pulled it right out, tossing it over his shoulder.  
The helpless and beat up girl cried out in pain, his eyes worked up her broken body, knife wounds, gunshot wound, broken ribs and a few arrow marks.  
Probably a collapsed lung with her breathing. His eyes went to her eyes, her eyes were avoiding his gaze, clearly knowing she was going to die right now and there was nothing left she could do to stop him.  
She would never plead for her life, never. She would rather die before pleading for anything. But right now, when she was crumpled and broken, she wanted to plead. To go back to hotel room, she would plead.

But her mouth wouldn't move, her life was just going to be over like this, she couldn't believe it so she started to cry. Silent tears streaming down her bloody, dirty and bruised cheek.

The man got off of her and stepped back, he pulled out his gun from his leg holster. He pulled the slid back all the while watching her eyes, his heart twisted slightly at the sight of tears streaming down her cheeks.  
His eyes went to the gun, why was he doing this? What has she done? S.H.I.E.L.D just wanted her dead because she got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way, she couldn't be much older than seventeen.  
Then his ear piece buzzed, his hand reached up to touch it. Carver's voice exploded over the ear piece, "What are you waiting for? Kill her!" His eyes went back over to the gun, then to the girl still laying on the ground, crying and broken.

Carver was the sniper to back him up if he needed it.  
His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, "I won't."  
"Can't or won't?!" Carver yelled in anger.  
"Both!" He said as he found his strength in his voice.

His hands curled into fists as he decocked the gun and put it back in his holster, "I can't," he said in a whisper now.  
"If you won't," Carver said as he shifted in his spot with his 50. Cal pointed right at her head, "then I will."

"No you won't," the man said as an arrow was quickly pulled and his bow was out in a flash. He looked into Carver's eyes softly, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he let it fly.

It hit Carved before he had a chance to pull the trigger. Somewhere over on the other side of the warehouse, his phone rang.  
He looked one last time at the girl on the he ground, this time she was looking him in the eyes, her blue-grey eyes still swimming with tears. In her eyes was confusion mixed with greatfulness. 

He turned quickly to avoid her gaze, he quickly made his way over to his phone.  
He bent down and picked it up, the glass was cracked and had blood smeared on it from when he was dropped on it with a bleeding stomach.

He answered it, "Is it done?" Asked the man on the phone. He sighed, "I made a different call." 

"And Carver?"  
"She killed him," he said, he knew he was pinning another death on her. But at least she could get away.  
"Where is she?" Roared the man on the other end.

The man moved over to the side to see the girl walking out of the warehouse with a limp, but she was going as fast she she could. He smiled a bit, then returned to frowning, "She got away." This time he couldn't help but smile after the last sentence. "Come back now." Growled the man on the other end. Then the call ended and the man dropped the phone on the ground and smiled as he watched her get away.  
He left the warehouse and climbed up the building Carver was hiding on, he never liked him any way.  
He put his foot on the dead body and kicked him off the building, taking the arrow out.

Carver rolled off the building and landed in the water below, making a splash. The man picked up the 50. Cal and made his way off the building.

He pushed the doors open with his hands clenched into fists, leaving a bloody mark on the door. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the white chair and stared at the man. After a short lecture he stood up, "I won't let it happen again."

THREE YEARS LATER

The man walked up to the tall black man with an eye patch and gave him a smile, he didn't smiled back.  
So the smile disappeared from the phone's face.

Then a girl with bright red hair walked up, a small smile on her face. Her blue-grey eyes sparkling, her hair was short and curled around her ears.

He reach his hand out to shake her hand, his blue eyes twinkling. "Clint Barton, how are you?" She took his hand and shook it, her smile brighten, "Natasha Romanoff."

Natasha winked her right eye at him. Clint winked his left eye, making her smile more. They knew each other, and they always will.

 

THE END  
(For now...)


End file.
